


Carnation

by MutsumiMaeno



Series: Shipping Shin with Best Boys [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bullying, Delinquents, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hooray for Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Light Swearing, M/M, Musume being a bitch, One Shot, Pining, Showers, This is dedicated for all the Harem X Shin Shippers out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: This is just me trying to build a backstory behind the shipping between Umeji x Shin. The story is just a headcanon in which Umeji was the one who founded the delinquent group. In a nutshell, this would be the foundation of their ship.Osoro doesn't exist in this universe and by extension no crazy stabby-stabby Yanderes.This is also when they were still first-years. So there's that too.





	Carnation

(Haa.... Time to go to school...) I thought as I forced myself out of the house and go to that hell hole of a school.

My pink hair swishes with the wind as I rode my bicycle through the streets of Buraza. This town is completely new from the country side that I grew up in. The city life is too harsh for someone like me, a country bumpkin. Everyone is so quick to hate on each other... they all have different views and they insist that theirs is right. It's much easier back home, where everyone knew each other and were extremely close-knit.

I sighed in sadness. (But the worst thing so far...)  Stepping on the breaks, I looked up to stare at the school's giant clock. (...is this school.)

My feet moved in slight tremble as I looked around the halls. 

Just as I turned the corner, I spot them. Twirling their faker-than-barbie hair and blowing away the dust on their fingernails. They spot me with with their glinting, cruel eyes and waved. (Ah... great...)

"Wow! Hey there country boy! Did you ride a horse to school? You do know there isn't a stable here or are you just stupid to think that? Ahahaha!" They laugh in their shrill voices.

(I haven't even ridden a horse in my life... there are buses in the countryside ya know?) ".... Hello too, Musume." (They aren't that bad... just... insulting as an individual.)

However, they don't stop. "Don't address me you uncultured caveman!"

I turned my head and walked away clearly they're not in for a nice conversation but it seems their words weren't enough. Without noticing it, a bucket of flour fell on top of me, coating me in a suffocating white dust. I couldn't help but cough out as the dust rushed through my nose and mouth. I looked up to see that those girls had set-up a trap on the classroom door.

Their laughter were as rambunctious as ever. The girls, feeling satisfied, called out to another boy. "Hey you! Daistupid! Clean up this friggin' mess you good-for-nothing gorilla!"

From the other side of the hallway was someone who was like me. Surpressed, bullied, forced to do because they were branded as "less" in this small community called "school". What were the adults doing? Why aren't they stopping it?

I bowed my head in apology to him as I ran away to the boy's locker room.

(I guess I'm going to class in my gym uniform today...)

* * *

The boy's shower room was quiet as I used it all to myself. The silence did nothing to calm my nerves as I shook in great emotion. Doing my best to remove the flour from my hair, I cleaned myself in the shower cubicle. While scrubbing, I began to lose myself in my thoughts.

(If I endure this... they'd eventually stop, right?)

My scrubbing stopped. The water still cascades down my naked body as I realized the inevitability of the situation. (No.. they wouldn't. They are the divas of this school the queen bee, the 'angels'. No one, not even the teachers or the guidance councilor will believe me. They hide their disgusting self with those over-done selves.)

I threw the soap in rage. "Why did'da have tah be unfair!" I covered my mouth in shock. When losing control of myself, my accent always pops out.

The thrown soap lies on the floor innocently. My breathing became heavy as I panicked. (Is this really how my life is going to be? Tormented everyday by those girls?

My body felt limp in the shower floor. My skin touched the wall of the shower cubicle with the water still flowing down my face, masking the tears that poured down on my face. I hugged my self tighter as my thoughts turned to the darker end.

(No! Umeji! Just survive one year here.... just one year.... then ask Dad to let me live alone in the countryside... that's... that's all you gotta do right now... Just... endure...)

Despite this self-encouragement... (I don't know if I'm even gonna last that long...)

"I miss the countryside... all the city has made me feel is loneliness."

My mind flashed back to those days of colorful festivals, celebrations of birthdays that were celebrated by the whole town, the kids of the neighborhood playing tag, the sea at night where stars flashed in brilliant light. A cacophony of sounds and words filled my mind and are going through my head, I slowly lose my consciousness.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wake up!"

(H-huh?) I feel like someone is calling me...

"H-hey... wake up..."

(Who is it?) "Hng....." I looked up from where I was currently sat to find myself still in the shower. The shower curtain is still closed, but I can make out a silhouette from the other side of the thin fabric.

"Um... P-please wake up..." a voice of a young man spoke.

"I-I'm awake." I replied.

The silhouette stilled. "Oh... that's good! I was... I got concerned when you were nowhere in sight so I went and to look for you... and then I saw you here na-" He cuts his words and has gone completely silent.

"What's the matter?" (Why did he stop?)

A few beats of silence went by and he finally answered. "You're... uh.. naked.... "

(Ah! I completely forgot about that!!!!) I stood up abruptly, which is something I shouldn't do as my legs are still dead from hanging in this cubicle for too long. I yelped in surprise as I stumbled my head on the shower wall.

"Are you okay?" He says in a worried tone.

I scrambled to get myself together. "Agh! Y-yeah! I'm... I'm fine."

"That's good..." He replied. "Homeroom already starts in a few minutes so... uh... unless you want to go home?"

(God friggin' damnit!) I struggled to keep myself standing as my legs feels too numb to move. It's so cold.

"Umm..." the other person called out. "Do you... want me to help?"

"No. It's fine... just go... wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name...?" I called from the other side.

"It's Shin."

(Shin... what a nice name.) "Thank you... Shin."

Despite not seeing his face, I can feel him just smiling on the other side. "Hey... you were really strong back there..."

I smiled in amusement. "Strong? I ran away like a pansy! You need to get yourself checked, dude."

His silhouette just flailed its hands. "No! I mean that... you endured it... like a true man... you never raised your hand against those girls... even though they hurt you. If I was on that situation... I wouldn't know what to do..."

Deciding to just give up on standing up, I slid down on the shower room wall. "Heh... I wouldn't say that about myself... I was a coward..."

"But you showed something others wouldn't in that situation!" he replied back.

I racked my brain on why he would think that, but I got nothing. "Huh? And that would be?"

"This is gonna sound cheesy..." he admitted.

I just laughed. "Well... I love cheesy."

(God, if someone else heard this conversation, they would cringe so hard...) Luckily though, he laughed along. "Ahahaha! Be serious! Anyway... you showed that you didn't care about her... not everyone can do that... y'know?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Shin pauses "Many don't realize that an appearance and the way they carry yourself can be a weapon. They think that it's just a social advantage.. but I thought that you were pretty cool back there..."

(My attitude... is a weapon?) I looked down to my hands. Before I could respond to him, he took off.

"Well, I've got a class to go to... see ya!"

I opened the shower curtain to see the back of his head as he walked away. (No... I don't want to waste this chance...) I peeked out from the cubicle and called out to him. "H-hey!"

He swerved his head around... and blushed a deep red. "Ah! I'm sorry but.... bye!!!!!"

I looked down on myself... (yeah... I was naked....) It was after a few moments when I realized... (I never gave him my name!)

* * *

 

In the end, I was never able to approach him again. I've become too hyper-aware of him. Which was a new feeling for me... I've never had problems in approaching someone. The only problem was that everybody else avoided me because I was Musume and her entourage's latest victim. I knew Shin wouldn't care about that, but I feel nervous each time and end up hiding myself away.

My heart-rate speeds up and my body feels hot when I'm around him... (I wonder why?)

However, I always remember what Shin had said to me that day... "The way you carry yourself... eh?"

On that day forward, I brought together all of the men and women that Musume wrongfully abused and bullied and began to form a rebellion against them. If an appearance can truthfully become a weapon then... I'll carry myself as a tough and unbreakable. I'll train, and become strong to protect others. That will be my sole mission.

We all had banded together to be the delinquents that fight the school's unjust system that sides with the demons that are disguised as innocent angels. We'll do what we can to rob them of everything, to slow down their "activities" and hopefully find strong enough evidence to get them expelled. To save their victims.

The first-year has passed by and I became notorious as the leader of a powerful band of delinquents. 

In between the year that I've been training myself and others, we claimed territory around the school grounds and we continue to hold on to it with an iron-fist. Even though a lot has been happening for a while now, the image of Shin's adorable blushing face still appears in my mind. (Wait... adorable?)

By the second year, I couldn't deny it. I fell in love with him... the signs were there! Now that I'm aware of my true feelings, my hyper-awareness of him just doubled. I always notice him immediately, when he's in the vicinity. I can't help but just want to approach him. To just make him look at me. But I've changed... my hair is different... my image is different... he probably doesn't remember me... Throughout the year, he has changed too. His once brunet hair was dyed a navy blue hue. I also heard that he quit the Martial Arts club and made his own club... which means he's a club president.

It made it harder to approach him. I... don't deserve Shin. He's too wonderful for someone like me, who has become a scum in society.

Still... I wanted to take my chance... and by the third-year, I finally got it. For the past two years, we were separated by a single wall, a single classroom. This year... is different. We are finally classmates! I can finally see him everyday.

After giving it a lot of thought... I decided to take my chance. (Better to not have any regrets...)

This year... I'm gonna try to win Shin's affections, whether he remembers me or not.

I'm definitely gonna make him look my way!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not updating any of my fanfics.... I was kind of light-headed and ended up with a flu. I'm gonna post this one-shot first before collecting my plot bunnies surrounding my past two fanfics "Shiawase no Ryoba-san" and "Butterfly on my Shoulder".
> 
> I might not update for a while while recovering... sorry 'bout that!
> 
> "Why is the title Carnation?"
> 
> A: The carnation represents passion. The passion Shin ignited in him where he was able to start a group to fend-off Musume's evil doings in the school and the will to save others. Also... another type of "passion" if you know what I mean? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also, yes this is gonna be a series of one-shots centered around creating a sort of "backstory" behind each boys that I ship him with.


End file.
